The Avengers and Spider-Man
by Full-on-nerd
Summary: Spider-Man gets hurt in the battle with the Chitauri and it's up to the Avengers to patch him up! Title sucks, no slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to do this :) I love Spider-Man/Avengers crossovers :D NO SLASH! This is like just as if Spidey was there during the Chitauri fight, but he was injured! Oh noes! The Avengers help him and stuff :) No superfamily, slash, or any form of love (except like family love and stuff but whatever), it's just friendship and cute stuff! But not totally cute. Okay I'm gonna stop blabbering now :)**

Okay, ow. I dodge a blast from one of the Chitauri's guns and snatch it off of him/it/whatever it is with my webs, before knocking the thing out.

God, those things were ugly. I'd been out here for at least three hours, and have been shot by the Chitauri about six times, gaining ugly burns and rips on my costume, punched about fourteen times, knocked out once and the police are still on my trail. Don't they have anything better to do?! Seriously, aliens were _invading_ and they're trying to shoot me down.

It just adds to the distraction that is my ever-so-helpful spider-sense. I _know_ I'm in danger, thank you very much.

One of the only good things that has come out of today is the very first time I've seen the Avengers personally. But, of course, none of them paid any attention to me; they were too busy beating up aliens. Aliens. I still can't believe Manhattan has been invaded by aliens.

Aliens... Okay, enough freaking out and just fight the things- Hey, there goes Iron Man! That suit... Woah. I wonder if its repulsors have anything in common with the Chitauri's guns? Okay, don't geek out, now. I suppress the urge to swing after him and knock out a couple of Chitauri, dodging some cops' bullets.

All of a sudden, there was a shout from behind me, accompanied by some major spider-sense. "Son, watch out!" I automatically duck and turn around to see that none other than Captain America(!) was the one who gave the warning! He knocks out a few Chitauri and jogs over to me.

"You been out all day?" He asks. (Oh my god, he's talking to me.)

"Err... Yeah. You?" I ask, punching the ugly face of an alien.

"About an hour and a half ago. You doing okay?"

I gave him a look and then remembered he couldn't see my face. "Oh yeah, just _peachy_. Aliens... You gotta love 'em."

"Sarcasm is a refuge for the weak." The Captain said disapprovingly.

"Hey, I just knocked out like, a badillion aliens; I was here before you, and you call me weak? How's this for weak?" I pick up an alien and hurl it a few metres away, hitting another alien.

"I mean weak minded, kid, but that's pretty impressive. How'd you get your powers?"

"Okay, I met you about five seconds ago. I am not telling you that easily." I say, slightly surprised he expected an honest answer.

"Where did these guys come from, anyway?" I ask him.

"Well, not from Earth, I'll tell you that."

"Okay, I _totally_ didn't guess that before. It's an honour to meet you, by the way."

All the time during our conversation we were fighting the Chitauri, having to shout over the sounds of the things.

"The honour's all mine. I admire what you did at Oscorp that time. How old are you? 17? 18?"

I didn't answer that. Partly because it was a bit too close to home for my comfort, and partly because one of the aliens has grabbed my wrist and was crushing it, really hard.

There's a crunch, and I hope it's my web shooters, and not bone. It's probably both, because it hurt like hell. My other hand is otherwise occupied with an alien so I guess I'll have to skip a few homework assignments until I can write again.

Okay, the thing is squeezing harder. Owowowowowowowow! I withdraw my other hand from the other aliens and, with the help of a foot, push the alien off my hand.

Well, my hand now won't move and the web-shooter is busted.

I turn around and see the Captain pinned down by three Chitauri on his limbs. Hugging my injured hand to my body I jumped to his aid. Needlessly, it seemed, as he sprung up and knocked them all out.

"You okay?" Cap asked me.

"Yeah," I lied. "You?"

"Mmhmm," He nodded, preoccupied. "Hold on, Tas- Err, Black Widow's on the... Thingy in my ear." He gestures to his ear and I smirk at his old-fashioned-ness.

He listens for a few seconds, then, "Okay, I'm coming," The Captain takes his hand away from his ear and turns to me again. "I'm going back, are you coming?"

I shake my head. "No, there're people in these buildings, still. I'm going to get them out."

"Okay, come to Stark Tower when you're done. We'll be there." With that, he left, leaving me to regret the lie I told; There were no more people in the buildings, I'd cleared them out ages ago, but I just want to try and fix myself up before going to the very centre of the battle.

Well, my wrist was messed up, so I wrapped it up in a thick layer of webbing in an attempt at keeping it still.

All the burns I've received from the Chitauri's guns can't be treated right now, nor the bruises, so I work on trying to persuade the Police Officers into leaving me alone and deal with the real threat.

I hop down from my perch on the side of a wall and head towards the officers.

Seeing them point their guns at me, I raise my arms in surrender.

"Guys, seriously, can't you lay off me for just _today_ at least? Haven't you noticed the alien invasion around us?"

"Spider-Man! Get down on the ground, now!"

That's when an alien chose to shoot me in the stomach. I sprung up from the floor and webbed the thing into a creepy looking cocoon thing. It broke free and charged at me, so I punched it a couple of times.

That's when I heard a _bang!_ And I felt a searing pain in my knee, then another _bang_ and another pain, but in my abdomen.

Oh, crap. The police. They shot me.

**Dum, DUM, DUUUUUMMMM! Lol okay that was fun to write! Please reviewwww! Next chapter probably soon-ish :) Sorry if I get anything Americans say wrong, because I'm not American :P**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND HERE IT IS! Not the last chapter, but I WILL continue after! If I don't yous can all punch me! But I will so I'm safe! Oh yeah, and if there are any typos or anything it's because I wrote this on my ipod. Also, if anything's in capitals it's just supposed to be italics, but ipod ain't got italics :/ (and also also, I have NO idea what kind of tense this is supposed to be; sometimes it's past, sometimes present and it confuses me so much I don't even know what I'm doing) (and also also also I've changed the POV about three quarters of the way through this because I really can't get the hang of saying and I and me and we all the time, it'll just be third person after)**

Okay. Okayokayokayokayokay. Ow! Being shot before, with the Lizard, wasn't as bad as this! Probably because it only really skimmed me, but now I think the bullets are still in there. Ew and ow.

Okay, stop freaking out; you're still in the danger zone. I take a couple of deep breaths and web the two injuries up. There. Still hurt like hell, but it'll hopefully slow the blood flow.

I, somewhat feebly, punch a few more aliens and dodge yet more bullets.

Clearly, this isn't a good place to be. But I can't just leave the cops to fight the things themselves; they're not nearly prepared enough.

Sighing (and wincing), I wave my good arm around, yelling for the aliens to follow me. Thankfully, unbelievably, they actually fall for it and begin following me. I, of course, am heading towards the Avengers at Stark Tower. It was only a short distance away but with two bullet wounds (that were already bleeding through the webs), it felt like miles and miles.

It wasn't like I could go to the hospital, or anything. What could I say? "Yeah, I got these bullet wounds from falling debris. Oh, and those burns? The aliens just seemed to pick on me, for some reason."

I swing, one-handed, towards where I think Stark Tower is, and land on the wall of a building, facing the aliens who'd followed me.

I smirk at their gullible-ness and produce a giant net-like web, covering the whole lot of them. I put a few more layers of webbing over the top. I know it won't keep them for long, but it'll stall them, at least.

And, oh yes, I've lost the cops. Well, that's good, I guess, but I'm now feeling very woozy. Looking down, I notice I've lost more blood than is probably safe. I close my eyes for a second, clear my head, then I apply another few layers of webbing to the wounds.

Oh, that made such a difference. Not. Okay, the Avengers. Get to the Avengers. No! Fight the aliens! There're probably civilians more injured than I am, help them! Yes, okay, do that.

Oh, crap. Chitauri's broken out of the webbing below me. And, of course, this'd be the absolute perfect time to run out of web fluid. Best. Day. Ever.

Oh, there goes Iron Man again. Wait, he's carrying something... Looks like a torpedo! Where's he- Oh my god. He just went into the hole thing in the sky.

What? What? What?! Why? Where? Huh? Okay, leave the Chitauri for a bit, they can wait. Go to Stark Tower.

And how am I supposed to do that with no web shooters? Run. No, walk. No, limp.

But be quick! I'm only a few buildings away; I can literally see it. I concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Or rather, putting one foot in front of the other and then dragging the other up to speed.

Step, drag, step, drag, step, drag- Hurry, Pete!

Okay. One more building to go. I notice as I lean against the wall I'm smearing blood on it. Yeugh. Damn. If anyone sees that it's me who's smearing blood they could go back and take it and that would be a disaster. Anything could happen.

I reluctantly stop leaning on the wall, grit my teeth and carry on, until I see the Avengers. They were still looking up into the hole Stark had gone through. Thor, Cap and Hulk. Hawkeye and Black Widow were unaccounted for, and Tony was... Up.

I stop at the edge of an alleyway, just in the shadows and watch the scene play out. The Avengers stand and wait for a few minutes, until Cap says something into his earpiece. The hole begins to close and –wow- the aliens all just drop dead around us! It seems way too freaking good to be true.

Stark is still in the hole, though. Come on! The hole is about a second away from closing and- Wait, there he is! Yes, Stark!

But, no, he's not slowing down. Thor voices my thoughts and prepares to fly up and save him, but Hulk beats him to it, catching the tin can and creating a gaping hole in a building on the way down.

Hulk unceremoniously flings Stark off of him and Thor takes off his faceplate. By their expressions, mainly Captain America's, it's too late. No. Stark's not dead! I don't-won't- believe it!

Forget it. I look down. And then I get the biggest fright of my life when Hulk suddenly roars, deafening everything in a twenty metre radius.

Jeez, Hulk, can't you do- Stark! He's woken up! He talks, gasping from the fright Hulk gave him, and the other Avengers laugh. I laugh, too, but at what I don't know. Probably just woozy from blood loss.

I give in and lean against the wall, breathing deeply. Attempting to clear my head, I kneel down and try to keep from passing out. I look down and see blood pouring out of the webbing. Ugh.

I, somewhat reluctantly, stand up and drag my way towards the Avengers. They're still talking, evidently waiting for Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Alright. I stop. I can't find the energy to lift another foot. My vision is darkening around the edges but I shake my head and will it away. Forget it; I'll just lie here for a bit. What? I can't do that. Dummy.

I try to distract myself from my idiocy and inability to move by watching the Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Widow now came running up to them, crouching and talking to Stark. Oh, dear god. Hawkeye's noticed me. Probably good, but I'm rather unhappy at having to be helped by people, let alone the freakin' Avengers. Even though I was making my way over to them anyway. Dumbass.

Hawkeye waves, somewhat half-heartedly, and I attempt to wave back. What the hell am I doing? I need help. So, go get help. Jeez, why am I so irritating? Shut up! Just go and get help, and stop talking to yourself.

How am I supposed to get help if I can't freaking move? Okay, just suck up your pride and get Hawkeye. He's still looking. Good for my health, bad for my ego.

I gesture for Hawkeye to come over and, thankfully, he does so alone.

"'Sup, Spidey? Aside from the obvious."

"The obvious?" I ask, confused as to what he meant.

"Yeah, the alien invasion. Dude, where you been?"

"Oh, right yeah." I shrug and look down when a new bout of pain hits. "Look, Hawke-"

"Hey, are you okay? You're bleeding!"

I sigh. "Yeah, I kinda (ugh) sorta, got shot a coupla' times."

He immediately strides forward, catches me before I collapse and then sets me on the floor to lean on the wall.

"Hold on, I'll get the rest." He says, but I barely register that he's even spoken. I mentally cringe when I see the remaining Avengers running towards me, Captain America and Hawkeye in the lead, Iron Man limping along in his near trashed suit.

"What happened?" Cap asked when he reached me.

"Got... Shot. By police officers..." I manage to choke out.

"Police officers?" the Captain asked, bewildered and apologetic as I moan from him putting pressure on my abdomen.

"Yeah, me and them don't really see eye-to-eye..." I trail off uncertainly when I see Black Widow put her hand to her ear, most likely a communicator, to say something I couldn't quite catch. It would have been okay, except for the fact that she was glaring at me when she did it. Not quite angrily, just... Intensely.

Hawkeye crouched down next to Cap and pressed tightly on my knee, which the Captain had missed. Probably couldn't tell there were two bullet wounds because I think I'm just basically covered in blood. I groaned at the pain and he apologised half-heartedly, pressing tighter.

"What happened to your wrist?" Captain America asked. He was staring at my arm, which was laid uselessly beside me. I looked too, and was quite surprised and disgusted to see how badly it was actually damaged; the web shooter was crushed and parts of the plastic had buried itself into my wrist, which bled sluggishly, bone visible in some places. The webbing I had placed around it did absolutely nothing at all. My hand was twisted obscurely and I had to turn away from it, distracting myself by answering Cap's question.

"It was crushed earlier. You know; you were there."

Cap's brows furrowed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, we were both kind of preoccupied, it wasn't at the top of my to-do list to care."

Before he could receive a reply, however, the Hulk transformed. He turned into a normal sized, naked man. I was so shocked I froze, and was utterly grateful I had a mask on to hide my facial expression.

"What- What? Hulk's a guy?" I asked, bewildered. The man gratefully accepted trousers from Black Widow (where she got them, I'd never know) and smirked at me.

"Yes, I'm a guy." He jogged over to me and crouched down. Cap and Hawkeye moved slightly out the way, still putting pressure on the wounds. The Hulk-man lifted my arm gently, apologising when I tensed and flinched away from the pain, and examined it.

"My name's Bruce. Bruce Banner." He said as he felt a couple of fingers. The name seemed to ring a bell... Wait.

"What, you're Bruce Banner? THE Bruce Banner?" he nodded and smirked at me. "Wow, you are amazing. I read your theory on the gamma rays and WOW. It blew my mind." I gestured awkwardly with my good hand how it 'blew my mind', making a sort of explosion with it next to my head.

"You read that? You like science?" Bruce asked, pleased I had been distracted from the pain so easily.

"I LOVE science. My dad was a scientist." it took me a while to realise what I'd said. Was that too much information? I suppose I'd only said my dad was a scientist; didn't say his name or what exactly he did.

I shake my head and suddenly had to grit my teeth as Bruce prods about under the webbing. He doesn't notice my pain because of the mask. "What is this stuff?" he asks, bewildered. He doesn't wait for an answer before asking, "Will scissors cut through it?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"Nata- Black Widow, you got scissors in that belt of yours?" by now I'd figured out Black Widow's first name was Natasha, because of just then and Cap's slip up earlier when he nearly called her Tasha.

The Black Widow nodded and pulled out a pair of scissors from a compartment on her hip. She gracefully stepped forward and held them out to Bruce, who took them and thanked her.

"Did you call for a medical team?" Bruce asked her.

"Yes, but they won't be here for a while. They said there's a huge amount of hurt civilians and they can't spare anyone, not even for the Amazing Spider-Man." Bruce sighed in annoyance and carefully began to snip away at the material of the webbing.

I stifled a moan when the scissors brushed lightly on a sensitive spot, but said nothing. "Sorry." Bruce muttered; evidently he'd noticed my discomfort.

I shook my head and gritted my teeth. It hurt. Coupled with the two pairs of ridiculously strong super hero hands pressing on my gunshot wounds, it was agony.

Still I tried to keep up a tough guy appearance, even though I was getting breathless and woozy from blood loss. "Kid, you doing okay?"

I nod, not anymore able to speak because it was exhausting. Black spots danced across my vision and I blinked them away furiously.

Then Bruce pulled off the webbing, jostling my wrist and I jumped away both in surprise and pain. "Sorry," Bruce and I both said, Bruce's apology more sincere than my instinctual, embarrassed one. Bruce smirked sympathetically at me, trying to catch my breath and refrain from flinching away from his rough, callused hands.

Black Widow suddenly put a hand to her ear and spoke into her comm. Her voice rose slightly and she glared at the floor while listening, before sighing and coming closer to us.

"Well, we're screwed. They can't spare any medical team because of all the civilians, and they can't even help _him_ while they're helping _them _because they're all outside the police's perimeter." she folded her arms and gave a slightly apologetic smile to me, before it vanished and left me wondering if she had actually smiled.

Bruce felt gently around my wrist and, my god, that BURNED. It hurt so much I nearly cried out, but still I didn't have the energy. Thankfully, as Black Widow said, there were no civilians about. All of them were safe, outside the police perimeter. I think we, the Avengers and I, are the only people within at least a couple mile radius, excluding the dead aliens surrounding us.

Bruce sighed and glanced down at the gunshot wounds. "Do you think you could lie down?" he asked. I honestly think I would just fall down if Captain America and Hawkeye weren't holding on so tight. But falling would probably be more harmful...

"I don't know." I breathe, letting my head loll to the side and leaning against the wall weakly. I feel pathetic. Probably look it, as well. I decide I really don't care; the pain overrides my self-consciousness by a mile.

*CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON*

Cap looked over at Bruce. "Tony," he called over his shoulder. "Is the sickbay in Stark Tower damaged?"

"Shouldn't be; it's on the third floor, away from the fighting and away from Loki." He shrugged, a crease in his eyebrows with worry for Spider-Man.

"It's not far away. Bruce?" he asked, turning back, gaze lingering on the young hero in front of him before fully facing Bruce. "Is it safe to move him?"

"I haven't checked the bullet wounds yet but I don't think we have a choice, anyway. He can't stay here." Bruce shrugged and let go of Spider-Man's wrist and setting it gently on the floor. "Err, Spider-Man?" he asked. They realised the hero had been silent for a while. "You still with us?"

Receiving no reply, Bruce reached forward and lifted the mask slightly to check his pulse. "Dammit, that's really low." Then he leaned forward again, sighing, and pulled the whole mask off. What he saw was different to the rest; unconscious, black eye, bruised jawline, split lip and shallow breathing. The rest saw a teenager, of about 15 or 16.

"Well, I'll be damned." Tony muttered, amazed. "How old is he? Jeez, Spider-Man is a teenager?" he smiled dazedly and walked forward. "That's pretty cool... So what now? We have to go to Stark Tower. Or 'A' Tower, now."

Steve ignored the billionaire and stared at the young face of Spider-Man. The kid probably had a family. Were they worried? Did they know about him? They didn't know their kid had been shot. "Bruce. Stark Tower?"

Bruce spared one last glance at the kid and nodded. Automatically, Cap took the teenager in his arms, wrapping a hand around the back of his knees and snaking round to press on the gunshot, doing the same around the abdomen. He stood and headed towards the Tower, Bruce hurrying next to him and glancing at the hero.

The rest of the team followed behind, Tony trying to re-establish communication with SHIELD, which had went down the same time as the Chitauri. "Stark Tower's been evacuated."

"Damn." Cap said, not even turning around. "Bruce, can you-?"

"Probably. How's he feeling?"

Cap looked down. Blood covered him, and the kid in his arms was shivering and sweating at the same time. "Bad. Nearly there."

**RIDICULOUS ENDING, I know! But I need to go bed now and I'll be continuing like on my ipod and stuff don't worry! Thanks for reviews and stuff :D**


End file.
